Les conneries de la Donquixote Family
by Tigrexorciste
Summary: Minis chapitres humoristiques ( n'ayant aucun rapport les uns avec les autres) sur le quotidien de cette famille très étrange.
1. Chapter 1

Bonjour!(ou bonsoir..) je met en ligne des petits délires sur la Donquixote Family qui seront (malheureusement) très court T-T...

Sur cette intro très... comment dire... nulle on peut le dire!

Petites précisions:

Dans ce chapitre il n'y aura que Doflamingo, Sugar et Monet.

Doffy: Doflamingo

Shushu: Sugar

Momo: Monet

 **Bonne lecture!**

 **_Mission Macdo_**

Il était 14h quand la Donquixote family se réuni devant un film familial. Au bout du second film, la connexion fut telle que la petite famille alla se chercher quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent au fats food le plus proche aux alentours de 16h.

Quand ils furent arrivés à destination, Monet voulu payer mais Doffy lui mit 3 baffes en lui disant que oui elle paierait de tte façon. Après une investigation de ses poches, elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait plus un sous. Sugar ne fit aucun commentaire et continua de manger ses pruneaux car elle savait que l'addition ne serait pas pour elle vu qu'elle était une grosse radine. La commande passée mais longue, Doflamingo décida de tuer tout les employés et les clients au passage. Chose faites, il sorti son tablier de cuisinière, celui avec le cœur rose bonbon au centre que Sugar avait choisit spécialement pour la fête des pères et commença à faire son vrap au poulet et ses frites tout seul comme un grand. Quand il eut fini sa besogne, la joyeuse petite famille parti faire une balade dans la campagne. Là-bas, ils y trouvèrent un petit coin où se poser; petit coin non loin d'un somptueux champ où broutaient des vaches et planait une agréable odeur de merde...

Ils commencèrent à se restaurer en parlant de tout et de rien quand soudain, Momo commença à entamer son vrap au poulet. Momo, s'étant assise sur sa veste, fut fort dépourvue quand sa salade fut tombu ( fallait faire rimer!). Le fait que sa sœur Sugar et son père Doflamingo se foutent allègrement de sa gueule ne l'aida pas à venir à bout de son délicieux mais non moins coriace adversaire. Quand Monet eut fini de trucider son vrap à coup de dents, Momo et Shushu se rendirent compte qu'il n'y avait qu'un donnut pour deux. S'en suivit une bataille acharnée pour savoir qui des deux mangerait la plus grosse part de donnut. Doflamingo, en ayant strictement rien à foutre, continua paisiblement de boire son ketchup en sachet...

 **FIN**


	2. Chapitre 2

**_La 1ere sortie en famille_**

Lors d'une soirée enneigée, la Donquixote Family décida d'aller voir le tout dernier film d'animation "Your name". La séance se passa sans encombres. Quand ce film émouvant fut finit, Baby5 pu voir son père Doflamingo verser une petite larme d'émotion. Crocodile, le mari de ce dernier, le regarda avec attendrissement, se leva et sorti de la salle de cinéma pour appeler leur chauffeur. Quelques instants plus tard, Baby5 et Doffy sortirent à leurs tours. Ils virent Crocodile, portable à la main, se tourner vers eux le nez rouge et un petit tas de neige sur le haut du crâne. Baby5 en profita pour se moquer de son beau-père, celui-ci tiqua et enleva la neige en secouant la tête. Il avait l'air d'un chien mouillé avec ses cheveux en bataille et trempés. Le trio commença à déambuler dans les rues enneigées mais Doflamingo, ne laissant jamais rien paraître, se les callaient sévère ( pas étonnant avec sa chemise ouverte et son pantacourt! Bon, il a fait un effort... il a mis des gants)! Crocodile eut la "magnifique" idée de faire un snap en famille... Doffy pris sur ses épaules Baby 5 et Crocodile essaya de prendre une photo correcte ( pas facile quand votre mari et sa fille font des duck face mais bon! )... Plus tard dans la soirée, le trio arriva dans une rue plus enneigée que les autres. Doflamingo, de son regard sournois, fit comprendre à Crocodile qu'il devrait vite se panquer et préparer des munitions pour la bataille imminente. Baby5, marchant devant le couple, ne vit pas que Crocodile s'était éclipsé et que son propre père avait une grosse boule de neige dans sa main ( et qu'il avait l'intention de lui foutre dans la gueule ). Doflamingo s'approcha à pas feutrés de sa fille, il amorça un mouvement quand soudain Baby5 se retourna et cria : " Laissez moi je suis la Suisse!!!" Doflamingo se stoppa, Crocodile sorti de sa cachette; tous deux se regardèrent et eurent un fous rire d'au moins 5 bonnes minutes. La boule de neige qu'avait encore Doflamingo finit dans la tête du pauvre Crocodile. S'en suivit une bataille de boule de neige des plus épiques qui restera gravée à jamais dans nos mémoires!

 **FIN**


	3. chapitre 3

Quand la Donquixote Family lit des fanfictions

Dans ce chapitre il y aura

-Delinger

-Violette et Mr Pink

-Monet

-Sugar

-Doflamingo

Il était 10h quand la Donquixote Family décida d'aller s'inscrire au snack. Violette ne se doutait pas qu'elle allait découvrir des choses horribles sur le téléphone de son paternel Donflamingo. Au alentour de midi, toute la petite famille, plus ou moin au complet, dégustait son délicieux repas dans la joie et la bonne humeur jusqu'au moment où Doflamingo sorti son téléphone de son fameux manteau à plumes. C'est à ce moment que tout bascula... Violette, avec une rapidité et une agilité que Doflamingo ne connaîssait pas, lui pris des mains la petite boîte à dossiers compromettante et s'éloigna tel la fourbe qu'elle était. Mr Pink et Monet rejoignèrent Violette. Monet, ayant bien envie de faire chier Doffy, donna au deux autres zigotos le mot de passe du blond. Les 3 z'abrutis savaient, de part leurs nez infaillible pour dénicher les pervers, que Doflamingo n'en était PAS DU TOUT un! Ils se rendirent donc sur l'application " " et inspectèrent le compte de l'imprudent. Mr Pink s'était remis à table car :" Merde il avait faim!" Tel Jessie et James, Viol' et Momo continuaient de faire chier leur père. Quelques fanfictions survolées plus tard, elles tombèrent sur une fanfiction de One piece ( et oui ça existe même dans One piece) notée M. Doflamingo apperçu 2 paires d'yeux vicieux le fixer et nerveux, il continua de manger son panini au fromage ( je vous explique pas l'odeur après...). Soudain, toute la famille entendit Momo et Violette crier. Elles courèrent en direction de la tablée et agitèrent le téléphone de Donflamingo sous le nez de Shushu et Delinger. Ces dernières regardèrent étrangement leur père. Celui-ci bu (de l'oasis) pour oublier. Shushu et Delinger commencèrent à lire en gloussant de temps à autre quand tout à coup elles devinrent rouge pivoine. Doflamingo se dit que peut être elles s'étaient étouffées avec leurs sandwichs en même temps. Il abandonna cette idée quand elles lui firent lire le passage qui causa leur rougissement. Il commença à saigber du nez et pris le téléphone des mains innocentes de Shushu (enfin... plus vraiment innocente maintenant...). La fin du repas se passa sans AUCUNE péripétie extravagante... A part peut être l'expression choquée de Shushu et Delinger ainsi que les railleries à répétition de Momo, Mr Pink et Violette qui rythmèrent la fin du repas et de la journée. La légende raconte que depuis ce jour, le téléphone de Doflamingo est vérrouillé par 28 mots de passes.

FIN


	4. Chapitre 4

**La balade**

Lors d'une journée ensoleillée de printemps, Sugar et Doffy allèrent se balader à la campagne. Tous deux se sentaient heureux, surtout Shushu car elle savait que Doflamingo avait ramené des bonbons et qu'elle bouferait la quasi totalité. En chemin, ils trouvèrent des fleurs appelés boutons d'or qu'ils mirent sur leur têtes, Shushu était encore plus Kawaii qie d'habitude avec cette petite fleur dans ses cheveux. Pour Doflamingo c'était une autre histoire... Il était arrivé à mettre une fleur toute drote dans ses cheveux, on aurait dit un Pikmin, un Pikmin géant certe mais un Pikmin quand même! Arrivés à leurs endroits favoris ( le coin où ils avaient mangés Macdo), ils virent que le Soleil tapait trop fort et ils décidèrent de trouver un autre coin s'il ne voulait pas griller comme des saucisses... ( je vous laisse un moment pour imaginer les deux z'abrutis en saucisses grillées...) Après avoir marché sous un soleil torride ( 20C - -") et après avoir traversée... une rue - -", ils trouvèrent ENFIN un petit espace d'ombre. Ils se posèrent et commencèrent à discuter de la vie et des mauvaises choses qu'apportait parfois la vie à de pauvres âmes innocentes! (Non je plaisante! Ils parlaient de comment tuer le chapeau de paille de la plus sale des façons! ) A un moment de leur discution, Doffy se dit qu'être un hippie ça serait chouette quand même, mais Shushu lui fit remarquer que s'il voulait y ressembler il ne devait plus :

\- tuer

\- et SURTOUT enlever son manteau à plume rose car ça fait pas hippie!!!

Après une longue réflexion de... 5 secondes, il chassa cette idée saugrenue de sa tête. Pendant ce temps, Shushu lorgnait les bonbons avec envie ( faut pas oublier que c'est une morfale)! Au bout de quelques minutes, Doffy et Shushu se regardèrent dans les yeux et sucombèrent à la tentation ( des bonbons bandes de dégeulasses!) Ils mangèrent donc des bonbons colorant la langue ( imaginez Doflamingo avec une langue bleue... Magnifique!) Shushu regarda autour d'elle et se dit que ça serait chouette de construire une cabane avec l'aide de toute la Donquixote Family, son père approuva et ensemble ils cherchèrent (mentalement hein) un endroit approprié. Malheureusement, il vint l'heure de rentrer. Tous deux se dirigèrent donc vers leur maison où des crêpes les attendaient (ainsi que tout la famille mais la bouffe c'est plus important)!

FIN


	5. Chapitre 5

Bonjour ! Bonsoir ! Excusez moi pour la longue absence de nouveautés sur ce recueil de fanfictions. On va dire pour ma défense que j'avais pas la motivation '...

Je ne l'ai pas précisé mais **les persos sont OC** , ils vont en cours en France et (même si j'essaye de respecter un minimum leurs caractères ainsi que leurs âges)

 **ils n'auront pas forcément leurs habitudes propres.**

 **Bref ! Je reviens en force !**

 **Bonne lecture !**

 **Doffy et l'escargophone**

Par une douce soirée de mai, Doflamingo, ayant la flemme de bouger son cul des chiottes, parcourait Instagram et s'arrêta sur un concours pour gagner un escargophone plaqué or. De suite, il contacta la personne se chargeant de ce dit concours et reçu pour instructions d'appeler 10 fois un numéro. Etant fatigué et ayant la flemme de réfléchir, il s'exécuta. Mais pour que notre blond préféré se fasse bien escroquer comme il faut, la folle qui écrit ces conneries a décidée que les appels seraient facturés 500 Berrys chacun =). Il se dit que de toute façon il n'allait pas payer ( Shushu est pas sa fille pour rien hein ). Les 9 premiers appels émis, Doffy rappela encore une fois mais à ce moment **(bruit de tonnerre)**... l'escargophone se coupa . Doflamingo passablement frustré et pas mal énervé sortit en trombe des chiottes pour aller se chercher à bouffer. ( Il s'est lavé les mains avant quand même !) Ensuite, il alla dans sa chambre en position fœtale et mangea jusqu'au petit matin. Mais, manque de bol, son calvaire n'était pas encore fini (niark niark niark !). Lorsqu'il voulu appeler sa Shushu adorée, l'escargophone refusa et n'émit pas l'appel. Doffy le tua et alla regarder un film d'horreur pour se détendre. Il espérait que personne n'allait le savoir...

 **SAUF QUE !** Une personne avec des ailes et un regard de garce très distinctif avait suivit toute la scène et alla le balancer à tout le monde ( Qui c'est la championne évidemment c'est Money !). Voilà comment est réellement morte notre chère Momo.

 ** _FIN_**

Dites moi si ça vous plait !! ou pas


	6. Chapitre 6

**As-tu déjà mangé du Crocodile?**

Coucou! dans ce chapitre il y aura seulement Money

Sugar

Mr Pink

et Doflamingo

 **Bonne lecture!!!**

Lors d'un après midi de cours banal, la Donquixote Family suivait un cours de renforcement d'anglais ( ça peut toujours aider pour le commerce ) . Leur professeure étant très gentille, leur laissa choisir leurs places. Évidemment, Doffy, étant un troll de haut niveau, choisit de se placer au 1er rang pour faire chier les autres derrière.

Lors du cours, la professeure demanda au groupe de traduire "As-tu déjà mangé du crocodile?". Cette phrase eu le don de faire rire tout le petit groupe. Et comme par enchantement, Crocodile apparu dans la salle de cours. Il toisa le professeur d'anglais d'un regard froid et demanda qui avait emprunté son banana croco car il ne le trouvait plus dans sa chambre rose bonbon et argumenta en disant qu'il ne pourrait pas se rendormir sans. Depuis ce jour, Crocodile perdit à tout jamais sa dignité et sa virilité.

 **FIN**


	7. chapitre 7

bonjour!!!!

Lors d'un lundi tout à fait banal, la Donquixote Family alla se bouffer un Macdo car ils n'avaient pas cours l'après midi. Money , ayant la flemme de porter son sac, alla le poser avec Shushu à la Donquixote Family. Doffy les accompagna car même s'il était protecteur avec Baby5, il était tout autant avec ses autres filles. Pendant ce temps, Mr Pink et Lao G allèrent en avance au MacDo pour commencer à commander les menus... Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient!!! **(bruit de tonnerre).** Quand Monet, Sugar et le géant blond arrivèrent à proximité du fast food, Shushu se rendit compte que c'est elle qui avait l'argent... Elle envoya un message à Mr Pink pour le rassurer :

" T'es douillé! C'est moi qu'ai le fric!!!!"

Ils virent au loin 2 zabrutis poiroter devant le MacDo. Doflamingo voulu prendre une photo dossier d'eux pour se foutre de leurs gueules mais comme il était loin d'être une personne discrète avec son "magnifique" manteau à plumes rose flashy, il continua de marcher vers eux sans dégainer son portable. Une bataille de regards meurtriers plus tard, le groupe pris les menus. Shushu, étant la plus jeune de la famille, pris un Happy Meal avec un livre qu'elle espérait lire avec Mr Pink. Tous ensemble, ils allèrent au "pré". Lors de leur marche, Doffy vit des boutons d'or fleurir ça et là et il ne pu s'empêcher de se les mettrent dans les cheveux (Pikmin le retour!!!). Là bas, ils mangèrent avec appétit quand tout à coup, une vache s'approcha d'eux en les fixant. Marguerite, car tel était son nom, fût nourrit de frites et de steaks. Rassasiée, Marguerite la vache cannibale partie sans savoir qu'elle venait de bouffer ses congénères sans aucune pitiée. Malheureusement pour le groupe de tarés sur pates, les péripéties ne faisaient que commencer **(bruit de tonnerre)**!!!Après le retour du Pikmin et l'apparition de Marguerite la vache cannibale, vint au tour de l'abeille en quête d'amour... Elle voletait non loin d'eux quand soudain elle vit Shushu. Ce fût le coup de foudre. L'abeille s'approcha de la plus jeune de la famille et commença à la draguée (comme elle parlait pas en humain c'était compliqué...). Ce ne fût pas conluant du tout... L'abeille décida donc de passer à l'étape supérieure: le rapprochement physique... Elle se posa sur sa basquette et la regarda avec amour et attendit. Shushu, en ayant strictement rien à foutre, continua de bouffer ses nuggets. Le coeur brisé par l'indifférence de Sugar, l'abeille partie seule et triste ...

Vint ensuite le moment de lire à Shushu son livre. Le livre était pas vraiment intéressant mais le fait que chaque membre du groupe rajoute un commentaire rendit l'histoire beaucoup plus drôle.

À la fin du livre, une vieille fermière apparu dans le pré à côté du groupe en gueulant de partir d'ici! Le groupe, en ayant rien à foutre, lui jeta à la gueule l'horrible sauce pomme frite que personne n'avait voulu bouffer et ils se barrèrent tel les trolls qu'ils étaient. Sur leur chemin ils assistèrent à un rassemblement d'escargots complotant sur la destruction de l'humanité.

Arrivés chez eux, Mr Pink releva le défi (de Lao G et de Doflamingo) de caresser les guitares de Vergo de manière sensuelle pour faire marrer le groupe.

Des espions ayant informés Doflamingo que la vieille folle était partie, Shushu, Momo et Doffy sortirent trouver un endroit où faire leur cabane. Doffy emmena ses deux filles dans un bois qu'il connaissait bien. Malheureusement, ce n'a pas fait plaisir aux filles trouvant le lieux "trop animé le soir" d'après elles... 30 min plus tard, ils trouvèrent enfin un coin ou faire cette fichue cabane! Quelques photos dossiers prises ainsi que des épines aux doigts des 3 tarés sur pattes, ils arrivèrent enfin à déplacer 1 branche et à enlever 2 ronces ( quand faut dézinguer des gents y a du monde par contre pour faire une cabane y a plus personne!) Ce chapitre ce termine par la perte tragique de Mr Pink tué par Vergo ayant apris qu'il avait touché à ses précieuses guitares...

FIN 


	8. Chapitre 8

Salut tout le monde!!!! Alors oui je sais que ça fait longtemps mais j'ai une excuse! Euh... ah non en fait...

Bref! Cette petite péripétie à été écrite par mes soins à 3-4heures du matin donc si vous ne comprenez pas c'est normal car moi non plus!!!!

_

Pour fêter une "occasion", ( Doffy avait tué 50 personnes en un coup en bref il avait battu son score ) il emmena Momo, Shushu, Violette ainsi que leur tante Carbolle (on ne choisit malheureusement pas son nom) en vacances 4 jours à la mer (à Nice). Leur tante Carbolle, prise d'une folle envie de faire chier tout le monde, décida que le petit groupe irait visiter des musées les matins pour augmenter leurs culture générale. Autant dire que tout le mode voulu la tuer mais comme elle était aussi forte que notre cher Doflamingo, et qu'elle connaissait tous les petits secrets inavouables de chacuns d'eux, mieux valait éviter de la contrairier... en bref... ils c'étaient bien fait douillés! Le premier jour, ils visitèrent un musée d'art contemporain. (non sans blague?!) Au bout de 5 minutes, Money Shushu et Violetta se faisaient porter par leur père tout aussi lassé de cette loooongue visite qu'elles. L'après midi, tout le monde rentra à l'hôtel pour se reposer après ce matin éprouvant!

Dans leur chambre d'hotel (car oui ils dormaient tous dans la même chambre) ils y avait 6 lits, dont 3 en hauteurs, En face de leurs lits, une porte, et à sa gauche des casiers! Étant aussi cons les uns que les autres, ils décidèrent d'entasser toute la nourriture qu'ils avaient achetés ou enmener pour leur pique nique dans **UN SEUL** casier! Autant dire que c'était franchement le bordel! Entre les 20 000 compotes de pomme et les fruits en début de décomposition, on pouvait y trouver un bout de sandwich ou un carré de chocolat!! Ne s'arrêtant pas là, la bande de tarés sur pattes décida d'appeller ce foutoir "Le trésor national". Au moment du diner, ils allèrent dans un resto du coin où une table leur était réservés. Durant le repas, le groupe fit un jeu (débile mais drôle): le but étant de trouver un mot rappelant le précédant.

Exemple: Épé - Zorro - alcool - ect..

Ils rigolaient tellement fort que même dans une chambre insonorisée à l'autre bout du pays on les entendaient!!

Quand vint l'heure de se coucher, les filles et Doflamingo ne se génèrent pas pour enmerder leur tante! Elle fut réveillée tanto par un coussin en plein visage, tanto par un: " Hey! Tu dors?!" Autant dire que le lendemain elle pouvait rivaliser avec Law en matière de cernes! Les trois jours restant ce passèrent comme le 1er: musée, repos, repas, dodo. ( au départ ils devaient aller se baigner et profiter du Soleil) Le dernier jour, ils prirent leurs affaires et partirent en début d'après-midi pour être à l'heure au dîner.

Les Niçois racontent que dans l'hôtel de la Mouette, dans la chambre 19, un casier mutant bouffe quiconque oserait s'aventurer dans cette chambre maudite!!!!!

 **FIN!!!!!**

 _Si vous avez aimez, laissez une review ça fait toujours plaisir!!!_


End file.
